Absol's Bio
Absol exists and uses they/them pronouns exclusively because social dysphoia is a little bitch. They're technically Meependale's hero or. Something. They're not the best at it, they spend more time kissing Loki than doing hero stuff, honestly. Usual appearance and style Absol has a very typically British white skin tone with dirty blonde hair, which is shaved short on the right side, with a side fringe to the left side. Their eyes are green and they are approximately 5'9", they think. They also have their ears pierced multiple times; one in each lobe and an industrial piercing in their right ear. They commonly wear a T-shirt with a fandom print and what you Americans call sweat pants because they're comfortable. They only wear dresses for special occasions because they are extremely uncomfortable. And also they have a signature orange hoodie they wear just about any chance they get. Also, they always draw Ratchet from Ratchet and Clank on their right hand. They always wear a black wristband with "BASTILLE" and "ALL THIS BAD BLOOD" written on it, and a rope necklace with a Welsh flag pendant. Additionally, they own a black ace pride ring and a white arospec pride ring, which thry wear on the middle finger of their right hand and left habd respectively (that's how aspec pride rings are worn, yeet). They did used to wear more necklaces more often but they started to irritate their neck so they took them off and haven't really worn them in a few months. The other necklaces are: That Hiro pendant y'all heard so much about, an official golden Bastille triangle necklace, and a longer triangle necklace which is not Bastille official, but does have an official Bastille WWCOMMS key chain on the necklace chain. Also as an extra note, Absol likes to grow their nails long and often paint them orange. Personality Someone describe my personality please? Hobbies When they aren't so depressed that they can't do anything, Absol likes to draw. They spend a lot of their time drawing Lombaxes and ponies and Loki. They also like to play video games such as Just Cause 3 & 4, Ratchet and Clank, The Sims 4, and Avengers Academy Marvel Future Fight. Sometimes they will spend hours of the night talking to their best friend Solar about Loki and Thor and Infinity War, plus writing IW fix it fics. Absol has recently started to write fanfiction themself but it isn't very good. On top of that Absol collects dolls and figurines and takes pride in their collection of them. They also like to photograph them and other things. Mostly skies and trees. Aaaaaaand they have this OC they have been developing for the past 2 years and is now finally beginning to like the direction the character is headed in. Music Taste Absol has been a massive fan of the band Bastille since 2013 and hardly ever shuts up about them. They are the only meeper to stan them, apart from their sister Itten. But let's face it, Absol is the bigger Bastille stan. Absol's second favourite music artist is a guy called Aviators. Their friend Solar introduced them to Aviators and for the past... God knows how long, Absol has only been listening to Aviators' music. They also like Coldplay, Calvin Harris (though his older stuff more) and some others. Which they can't remember right now as they type this. Absol also really loves soundtracks, specifically the soundtracks to their favourite things. Their favourite soundtrack is the Just Cause 3 soundtrack, followed by the soundtracks to Ratchet and Clank, Big Hero 6 and Miraculous Ladybug. Fun facts *They are a patriotic Brit. **Patriotic as in they love the geography of their country, not that they stand with their government all the time. (Extra note, Brexit is a fucking mess, who put these idiots in charge of this shit. Who's idea was that.) *They are Demiromantic Toric (nblm) Asexual/Apothisexual and is Nonbinary Lunarian Girlflux. *Absol uses they/them pronouns. *They are autistic. **And also suffer from depression and anxiety because of course. *They can't spell and aren't very good at grammar either. *They are a meme and talk like a shitpost for a lot of the time. *They love their friends with all of their heart. **Wait no, they probably love Loki more. But their friends are a very close second. *They are part of three squads as is currently stands: **Meep Scew of Legend **Chicken Nugget Anti Captain Qwark & Thanos Squad **Hybrid Dudes Squad *They were actually the first to start the Meeping back in the old days of using the MSP Wiki chat to chat. *They are currently 18 years old. **But probably really don't act like it. *They describe themself as being full of rage, salt, sass and anxiety. *They have a bunch of favourite and comfort characters. *Their brain is literally a steaming pile of hot shit. *They left for like a year and now is suddenly back and no one knows why, not even they know why. **Just roll with it. *They live on Twitter, where their best friends Solar and Xerxes (Jordan, that's Jordan's fursona) also reside. *They were a very rageful and cringey 12 year old. *They hate their life and 40% of the time want to die. **That's dark but it's true. *They're on Team Instinct for PokemonGO. **Xerxes hates them for this. (Or used to? It seems he has forgotten this? Wtf, Xer.) *They love the country of Wales and one day hopes to live there and finally cure themself of their depression. **They are well aware that that's not really how that works but it's nice to dream. *Meow. Category:Bio